The 12 Days of GaaNaru Christmas
by eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: It's a present war between the Hokage and Kazekage. Series of short drabbles based on Christmas and the Matsuri timeline. Obviously contains GaaNaru as a couple.
1. Partridge

This follows the same time line as Matsuri. It _is _shounen ai. If you don't want to read it, then hit the back button, or pay more close attention to the summary, or the title for that matter. I started a little late, so three are going up at once. If you could, review them separately as they are truly stand alones and I'd really love to hear what you all think of each one. I appreciate critiquing.

The Twelve Days of GaaNaru Christmas

I. Partridge

Naruto sat in his office signing his name to paperwork, sorting out missions and giving them a rank, and being completely and absolutely bored out of his mind. He had to stop constantly and remind himself why he took on this job anyway. This wasn't what he had imagined when he had made the decision to become Hokage.

Often, he sat in his office dreaming of protecting the village from invasions of other villages or demons like the one inside of him. Naruto just wanted some action. He needed to be active in his role. He wanted something exciting. Something fantastic. Something other than paperwork.

At that moment, Naruto could have gone with anything other than paperwork. If Konohamaru had come in asking for a high ranking mission, he would have loved the annoyance. He would have loved if Sakura had come in complaining about funding for the hospital. Naruto would have thoroughly enjoyed if SOMETHING happened.

And then his wish was granted. A jounin barged into his office without knocking. This annoying Naruto beyond belief. However, he let it slide because he really needed the distraction. The Hokage stood from behind his desk and let his legs stretch out. The shinobi ran and leaned on the desk.

"A package just came from Sunagakure from the Kazekage-sama's personal bird. We figured it must be urgent."

Naruto dismissed the ninja and sat back down at his desk. He examined the package. It didn't look too serious. It was wrapped in a paper covered in scenes of the desert decorated with lighted palm trees and an elderly man with a bushy beard in red shorts and a ridiculous red hat with a ball at the tip. A ribbon was wrapped around it, preventing it from being opened by just anyone. Carefully, he cut the ribbon and opened the wrapping.

Inside the package was a small globe that had water and white balls floating around. A small fox was playing in what Naruto had remembered as being snow. He recalled his short time in Snow Country and also Haku. A letter fell out of the package.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto.

Hope this entertains you while you're doing paperwork.

Love, Gaara"

Naruto looked at the calendar. It was 12 days until Christmas. That damned Kazekage had sent him a present already. He'll get him back. Naruto snuck out of his office by the window and summoned a frog to catch his fall. The frog hopped along to the store. So that Naruto could find a present to send along to Gaara. Naruto smirked.

(428 Words)


	2. Two Turtle Doves

The 12 Days of GaaNaru Christmas

II. Two Turtle Doves

Gaara was in a similar situation as Naruto. He sat behind his bamboo curtains bored to death. Luckily, no one could see the expressions he was making at the paperwork from behind the screen. He pondered for a moment if his cushion had become flatter than it had been in the morning. His hand was beginning to cramp from writing down all the names of all the people assigned to all the missions that he had handed out.

A steady stream of teams and chuunin and jounin had been entering his room to receive their daily missions. Gaara was grateful that the day wasn't completely uneventful. Though, he did despise the fact that he couldn't get any silent moments to just sit there and complete all of his paperwork so that he didn't have to worry about them later.

Occasionally, Gaara had to remind himself every so often of why it was that he had become Kazekage all those years ago. He thought of Naruto and how he had inspired him to protect his loved ones. Temari and Kankuro had helped him so much over these past few years. They pushed him to continue on his path that Naruto had started him on.

Gaara realized that he had actually just had a half hour of the perfect silence that he wanted and he wasted on thinking of the past. Then he figured while he was just wasting time thinking, he could easily wonder if Naruto had received his present or not. Just as easily, he wondered if the Hokage would get him anything back.

Well, of course he would. Naruto was just that competitive. In fact, a present was due to arrive any time now.

"Kazekage-sama! We just received an urgent message from the Hokage. It's a large package sent by the Hokage's personal bird."

"Leave it there. You may take you leave."

Gaara waited until he left and pushed the curtain aside. He grabbed the box and examined it. Knowing Naruto, there could be some sort of joke about it. He would certainly do something like that just to try and give Gaara a heart attack. It pained the Kazekage to even think about his birthday present from last year. Gaara squinted and began to tear apart the messily wrapped package. He didn't even bother to notice the paper had leafy trees with snow on them coving it.

Inside the box that Gaara found was a large stuffed panda with a heart on his forehead. Gaara snorted at the animal. It was just like Naruto to get him something insulting and yet so very adorable. That's when he noticed a tag at the bottom of the box. In shock, Gaara threw it across the room and it exploded. When the smoke cleared, a letter and about one ton of confetti fell to the floor.

The explosion caused some guards to rush in, but they were quickly dismissed. Gaara picked up the letter and chuckled softly at what it said.

"Oi! Gaara-chan!

The present I got you is bigger than the one you got me! I win!

Miss you lots, Naruto."

Gaara smirked. Just like that idiot to be so obnoxious and sweet all at the same time. Naruto had better watch out. This war between Kazekage and Hokage wasn't over yet.

(552 Words)


	3. Three French Hens

The 12 Days of GaaNaru Christmas

III. Three French Hens

It was a day later and the same old thing was happening. Naruto passed out missions. Then he pretended to work. He snuck out for half hour breaks about 3 times already and it was still before noon. Currently, he was impatiently waiting for Ichiraku to open so he could get his daily fix of ramen for lunch. Naruto warily glanced around so that no one would catch him in the act of ditching his work.

Ayame smile at him as he danced around impatiently. She lifted up the canvas and announced that they were now open. Teuchi was already boiling the noodles for him. He turned around and smiled at the Hokage. Naruto didn't even need to tell them what he wanted anymore, unless he wanted to change things up. His schedule was so regular that everyone could tell the day of the week by it.

Naruto sat down and was immediately served a bowl of miso ramen. He took a pair of chopsticks and thanked them for the food. He devoured one bowl and as if magic another one appeared right in front of him. After the third bowl appeared, he waved at them to let them know that this was the last one. Good thing, too, because a finger began sharply stabbing at his shoulder.

Naruto went stiff and turn his neck to see his secretary, Miyako, glaring at him. The Hokage blanched and shrunk onto his stool. She opened her mouth to yell at him but found herself with a mouthful of Naruto's ramen instead. She spit it out in his face and her eyes began to burn with fire.

"Miyako! Even a Hokage needs a lunch break!"

"You've been gone for about two hours now! Even with how much you eat, I know for a fact it doesn't even take you ten minutes to inhale twenty bowls."

"I'm heading back now. This is my last bowl!"

"That's not the point. An urgent message from the Kazekage came for you today! Everyone has been looking for you!"

Naruto jumped up and surprised his secretary with his speed. The cook and waitress of Ichiraku were used to seeing this type of thing and didn't even hide their laughter anymore. After all, the current Hokage had been their best customer since he was old enough to walk there by himself and order. The secretary then threw the package at Naruto and he caught it.

It was the same style wrapping as before. Naruto just laughed and sat down on the ground. His secretary was confused by the look of glee on her boss's face. Naruto opened the package to see what else he was getting. He was acting just like a little kid by tearing off the paper and letting it fly everywhere.

Naruto pulled a fairly small frame out of the box. I note was attached to the front of it that said:

"Naru-chan. My gift is prettier. Nyah! Kazekage."

Naruto removed the paper from the front and stared in awe at the actual photo. It was colored sand stuck to paper inside the frame. The sand was in three different colors, red, blue, and yellow but they mixed here and there. It was a beautiful scene of two small figures sitting on top of the Hokage Monument watching fireworks. Naruto smiled.

At once he began thinking up a way to out do this present.

(568 words)


	4. Four Calling Birds

The 12 Days of GaaNaru Christmas

IV. Four Calling Birds

It has been an odd morning to say the least. Gaara had had the strangest daydream just sitting on his parlor chair. He dreamt that he was away in Konoha on "business" again and he wasn't given the best suite in the hotel. They were all booked so he was forced to stay at the Hokage's house in the guest room. He believed that Naruto had forgotten that he was there because he went to fetch a glass of water around midnight. This is where the dream turned weird.

Naruto was dancing around his kitchen, very much naked. He was covered in flour and egg and sprinkles and it mixed together in some sort of batter. The Hokage was singing at the top of his lungs about baking for his lover. The song changed to going to war with the Kazekage, and Gaara realized that was him. Yet, the tune of the song was still the same. And Naruto was still naked so Gaara, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't remove his eyes from the naked dancing body of the Hokage. And truth be told it was just a dream and he didn't want to anyway. Then Naruto threw batter at him. And Gaara grabbed some and threw it back.

From there on out, he didn't want to think of the dream because it turned rather sexual with licking and biting and nibbling… and fondling.

Gaara shook his head. He was supposed to be handing out missions. What would he tell these little genins when they asked him why he wasn't talking to them? "Oh, that's because your Kazekage is daydreaming about the Hokage naked and doing dirty things to him. That's all. He's your mission. Go and help this old man on his oil rig in the middle of the desert. Hopefully you die out there and never come back so you can't tell anyone what I just told you." Yes, that would go over well in the village.

And the usual package came around the usual time. It was the same paper only wrapped as a bag and tied with a large bow. A card was attached to the outside then. A genin team and their jounin instructor waited patiently while their Kazekage opened the card. On the front of the card was a picture of Naruto in Sexy no Jutsu form. Gaara snickered. Inside the card read:

Gaara-sama,

My present to you is tastier. Enjoy. By the way, THIS MEANS WAR.

You do realize that right?

Love, Your Favorite Hokage

3

When Gaara opened the package, he found a pile of cookies with rainbow sprinkles. The Kazekage nearly fell over with a nosebleed. His dream! He made a strange gurgling noise as he remember where Naruto baking cookies similar to these had led to. The jounin instructor jumped to his feet in alert.

"Kazekage-sama! Are you alright? What is it?"

"Konoha and Suna are now at war."

The three genins jumped to their feet, "WHAT?"

"We must make the best present EVER to give to the Hokage!"

(511 Words)


	5. Five Gold Rings

The 12 Days of GaaNaru Christmas

V. Five Gold Rings

When Naruto was snugly tucked in bed, three ANBU rushed into his bedroom to wake him up. They caused such a commotion for being elite assassins. They had set off alarms, knocked over nearly everything in their path, and shouted out: "HOKAGE-SAMA!" It was amazing that Naruto didn't so much as even crack one eye open with all the clattering the ANBU did.

The shinobi were startled, to say the least, that even though his house alarm was going off, he was still snoring away in bed. Naruto rolled over in his spot. He attempted to sink into his bed further and avoid doing what he knew he had to do. The ANBU kept on calling his name. Finally the female in the squirrel mask leaned forward to shake him. Before she could touch him, Naruto spoke up, and she jumped back.

"If this has anything to a package sent from the Kazekage that seems to be important… Believe me, it is not at all important," Naruto groaned.

"Hokage-sama, I beg to differ. You need to come see what just arrived on a wave of sand. We need to take care of it before it causes the village to be in an uproar. A few have seen it and are already crying and panicking. You really must come," said the monkey.

Naruto muttered profanities under his breath and threatened to kill Gaara the next time he saw the Kazekage. He threw the covers off of himself in one motion. After a moment, he swung his legs over the bed's edge and placed his feet into his frog slippers. Slowly he trudged out the door. The monkey and horse were in front of him and the squirrel and duck were behind him. They kept attempting to move faster than the Hokage's sleepy pace.

Finally, they were outside of Naruto's house and he just looked around to see what was causing all this trouble. The horse pointed up at the Hokage Monument. Naruto nearly fell back from what he saw sitting on top of the cliff. There, with a pillow of sand underneath the thing, was a grand fifty foot statue. Carved out of limestone, was a scene of Naruto on the Kyuubi's back attacking or defending against Gaara on Shukaku's back who was also in a defensive/offensive stance. Naruto could understand why some of the villagers who got up before dawn would be upset about this, especially with writing in fire at the base reading: "I, Godaime Kazekage, declare war with the Rokudaime Hokage."

Naruto fell to his butt on the pavement. He held his stomach while laughing. The ANBU team that was with Naruto stared at their Hokage in horror. They wondered how he could laugh at something as serious as this. Why would their leader be so light-hearted about a war between villages? Naruto began roaring with laughter as he saw other people's faces. He couldn't stop laughing long enough to explain what was going on.

Just then a jounin came running up with a letter they had just received. Naruto attempted to open it to show everyone that it was just a joke between the Hokage and Kazekage. Finally, he managed to get the letter open. He showed everyone what it said.

"Naruto,

Hope you enjoy this present. The entire village got together to make it.

The flame writing was Kankuro's idea. I expect something good out

of you and your village also.

Patiently, Gaara"

No one knew what to say. Eventually, the sun rose and Naruto had stopped laughing. He stood and brushed off his pajamas. After catching his breath, he informed the ANBU team with him that they were going to have a special mission in delivering something of similar shock value to Sunagakure. Naruto just smirked and stared up at the statue. This was going to be fun.

(643 words)


	6. Six Geese aLaying

The 12 Days of GaaNaru Christmas

VI. Six Geese a Laying

Two three-person ANBU teams made their way through the canyon sticking as close to the shadows as possible. Their mission was rather simple. They would sneak into the village and complete their task before sunrise. The only problem was this was a large scale task that if anyone in the entire village woke up before they were finished, they would have to retreat immediately and it would be a failed mission. The six of them were dead set on doing it quickly. ANBU did _not_ fail missions.

Finally they reached the village. It was one hour before sunrise so they had to act quickly. ANBU team 8 began performing a massive amount of jutsu. They were known for their vast ninjutsu knowledge and enormous chakra pool, which was why they were chosen for this mission. ANBU team 15 was known for their fast movement and deadly accuracy. Their task involved actually sneaking around the entire village and hitting each and every building with their secret supplies.

Soon enough, they were finished. Team 8 had produced the desired amount that the Hokage specified. Team 15 had hit every building as they were supposed to and the entire village was covered in their materials and what team 8 had created. They knocked out the two guards at their posts near the way to the village. For the final touch, the mouse-masked ANBU placed the large canvas sign on the inside entrance to the village. Their mission was accomplished and they snuck back out of the village the same way they came. ANBU never failed their missions.

Dawn broke and the Kazekage was already out of the shower and in the process of getting dressed. For a second, he pondered why it was so cold in the desert today. He played it off as just being winter in their part of the world and it was taking a bit longer for it to warm up. Once Gaara began nearing the door of his house he heard the laughter of a large group of children. His lip twitched upwards at the sound. However, he noticed it was getting even colder, which made him frown in concern.

Gaara open his doors to see a huge mess of whiteness. He gawked at it all until his eyes began to water. It was so intense. Children were jumping into the snow with eyes and smiles full of brightness. Their parents were standing in the doorways watching their kids play with great smiles on their faces, too. The houses and stores and all the building were decorated with strings of lights and garland all pinned on by kunai and shuriken. Gaara raised an eyebrow and decided to investigate.

Gaara stepped out into the snow and looked around some more. Everyone was laughing and smiling, he had never seen anything like this in his village before. Temari and Kankuro ran up to him and tackled him to the ground and rolled him around in the cold wet stuff. They both were laughing whole-heartedly. Gaara was just so confused. He finally noticed the huge sign while lying there on his back.

"Merry Christmas, Sunagakure.

Enjoy the snow and decorations.

-Rokudaime Hokage"

Gaara let out a laugh and thanked whatever was out there that there was a person in the world like Naruto. He wouldn't know what the world would be like without the obnoxious bratty Hokage. Gaara smiled. There was only one thing on his mind. How would he top something like this?

(583 Words)


	7. Seven Swans aSwimming

The 12 Days of GaaNaru Christmas

VII. Seven Swans a-Swimming

Naruto woke up to banging on his door. What could be so important that you had to wake the Hokage up at dawn? If it was actually Konoha business, the ANBU would have just broke in and drug him out of bed themselves. It better not be the paper boy, the blonde thought. Naruto crawled out of bed and trudged to the front door with a robe wrapped around him. He hadn't been getting much sleep these past few nights with his and Gaara's antics for Christmas.

Naruto opened the door to see one of his favorite jounin standing before him. His long scarf and spiky brown hair were all of him that Naruto's burry eyes could really make out, but he still recognized him by those two features. He vaguely recognized that the jounin was actually yelling at him but he was too tired to really listen to what he was saying. All it sounded like to him was angry and overly-excited shouting.

"Konohamaru," Naruto groaned. "Come back later. Like tomorrow. I'm too tired to give you a mission right now."

That ended in more frustrated yelling from the shinobi. Naruto began to shut his door. Before he could actually get the thing closed, he was smacked hard and fell backwards. Naruto shook his head. He was suddenly a lot more clear-headed. However, he was also dripping wet and really, very, extremely cold. Did that little brat seriously just hit him with a water jutsu?

He looked up at Konohamaru and glared. The brunette just grinned down at him and put his hands on his hips. Naruto stood and walked up to the jounin. Each step in his slippers produced an awful squishing sound. Konohamaru finally noticed the look he was receiving from his Hokage. Normally, he was the only one who could get away with something like that, but perhaps he picked a really bad day to try.

"I think I want to kill you," Naruto growled.

"Wait! Please! This is really important! You have to come and see it. They desecrated my grandfather and all of the other Hokages. Just come and look," Konohamaru pleaded.

Naruto then let himself be dragged away to only Konohamaru knew where still in his soaked robe, slippers and boxers. He barely glanced up when passing through his garden to see that 50ft statue. The entire village was getting a clear view of his near naked body at this point because his robe had come undone. Naruto couldn't find it in himself to actually care.

They came to a halt and Konohamaru forced the Hokage to look up at the monument with the past Hokage's faces on it. It took Naruto a moment to register in his mind what the jounin was trying to make him see. Then, it clicked. And Naruto was wide awake quicker that you could say "Henge no Jutsu." He cackled. He cackled loud enough to possibly wake up anyone in the village who hadn't already got out of bed. Konohamaru stared at him in surprise.

"Gaara seems to have picked up a few of my traits by hanging around me too much," Naruto laughed.

And Naruto sat there, staring up at the monument. There were the Hokages, decorated for Christmas. The First and Second had been painted with green faces and hair and had Santa hats painted on their heads. Naruto's father, the Yondaime, had what seemed to be strands of garland falling out of his ears and nose, his hair was painted white with red streaks. Perhaps the funniest and the reason why Konohamaru was so upset was the Sandaime Hokage. The old man had been painted with a white face, red lipstick and blush and green eye shadow and his head topped with a giant red bow.

Above their faces, in dripping paint was written:

"To: Naru-chan

From: Gaara-sama

Thanks for making Suna so cold."

Konohamaru had asked what Naruto was going to do about it. He told the jounin that he could wash it off if he really wanted to, but he rather liked it that way. Then, Naruto went back home to change and finally to his office where he proceeded to fall asleep and let his helpers take care of handing out missions. He dreamt of all the fun things he could do to pay his secret boyfriend back.

(727 Words)


	8. Eight Maids aMilking

The 12 Days of GaaNaru Christmas

VII. Eight Maids a-Milking

Gaara found himself sitting on the roof of the Kazekage complex well before dawn. He was just waiting for what was in store for him and Suna. However, it was nothing. Nothing was desecrated or decorated and thank the desert heat that all that cold stuff was melted. Nothing was happening. Gaara knew that the Hokage wouldn't forget something like this. It had gotten to be too big to forget.

He adjusted his hat and stood up. Gaara looked around the town to make sure he didn't miss anything unusual that Naruto could have done in the spirit of Christmas. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Gaara couldn't stand it. He was growing impatient by the second and he wanted something to happen. Anything.

Eventually, the sun rose and it forced Gaara to go do his job as Kazekage in his office. He sat behind his screen and handed out missions like any normal day. He took care of disputes between two families of animal keepers. He found out who that goat really belonged to and gave the order to give it back. He talked to people and accepted money and missions that would be handed to the next few genin groups to come for more missions. Overall, it was an uneventful morning.

The sun rose to high noon. Gaara took his break for lunch and went to one of his favorite restaurants to procure his favorite sticks of dango. He sat on the roof of that building while eating them. Nothing. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary was happening in Sunagakure. Gaara was very troubled by this. Even though he found some of Naruto's "gifts" to be a nuisance (he couldn't forget that cold wet snow), he still wanted something exciting to happen. Naruto was starting to make him mad because of his lateness. After finishing, Gaara headed back to do more work.

As he was sitting there doing next to nothing, a jounin rushed in with a medium sized box that had just arrived from Konoha. Gaara perked right up and pushed aside his curtains to grab the box. He tore the thing open frantically. He had been waiting for this thing all day. Gaara was rather surprised by what he found inside the box. He pulled out what looked to be a handmade book that was poorly stitched together and made entirely out of construction paper.

He opened the cover and the first page literally popped out at him. The background was a scene of a nicely decorated house with a large decorated pine tree and wrapped gifts laid out underneath it. The part the popped up was a little Naruto and Gaara holding hands and smiling. "It was Christmas morning and time to open presents."

The next page had Kankuro and Temari on it. It was the same background, but this time, there were things to pull on it that changed the two people. Gaara pulled Kankuro's first. He nearly died when Kankuro was replaced by what looked to be him as a sexy no jutsu. Temari's arms came up when he pulled the other tab. One of her hands held a whip and the other was gripping on to a naked Shikamaru's ponytail. "Everyone got what they wanted. Kankuro-chan became a woman and Temari-kun got a new whip to try out on Shikamaru."

The next page had the same house and tree image but this time it was Sakura and Sasuke on the page. When he moved Sakura, who was holding what looked to be a teddy bear with Sasuke's face on it, she jump around flailing her limps. He moved Sasuke's pull and he hid his face behind his hands as if not wanting to be there. "Sakura got what she wanted, too. However, that dick Sasuke hated Christmas and burned all his gifts with 'Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu.'"

Then, on the second to last page was another picture of Gaara and Naruto. However, the background was different instead of a living room with the tree, it was a bedroom. Through the open door you could still see the tree. Gaara was placed on his back on the bed and Naruto on top. When you moved the pull, Naruto moved back and forth over Gaara. The real Gaara's eyes widened. "Gaa-chan and Naruto-sama had a very happy Christmas, also. It was a wonderful night."

On the very last page was just an envelope pasted to the back. Inside was a necklace of braided black cord and plain clay fox charm. On the page opposite was more writing.

"By Uzumaki Naruto for his beloved Gaara.

Merry Christmas. I miss you.

Love, Naruto."

Gaara smiled at the book. It was something that he'd never show anyone else for fear of them ripping it up or killing Naruto. Gaara had a plan already, but he'd have to talk to his brother about it first. His grin became larger.

(820 Words)


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

The 12 Days of GaaNaru Christmas

IX. Nine Ladies Dancing

Sometimes, Naruto thought he worked way too hard. All the time, others thought he needed to work more. While everyone agreed that Naruto had become a better Hokage than they thought he would be, they equally agreed that he wasn't cut out for sitting behind a desk doing paperwork all day. In reality, it was Naruto's mistake that he got caught so often by nearly everyone while sneaking out of the office. Every other Hokage had done the same thing. The only difference was that Naruto was obnoxiously loud.

In fact, he was so loud that everyone in the entire village knew where he was at any given second. He was also rather predictable. Naruto was mostly either at Ichiraku Ramen or in front of the Hokage Monument. He liked to stare up at the faces of those who came before him and wonder about those three that he never knew. He liked to wonder about the other Kage across the continent: Kazekage, Raikage, and Mizukage. All of them seemed interesting.

However, one Kage had been the center of his attention for the last decade or so. The Godaime Kazekage was the most interesting person he had ever met. So interesting, that he ended up falling in love with that Kage. He fell in love with the Kage who was currently in a war with him over presents, of all things. The Godaime Kazekage wasn't going to win. Naruto was firm on that.

He was impatiently awaiting the arrival of Gaara's next present to him. He wanted to know what it was so he could make the next one so much better than that. He thought the snow and the book were two brilliant things that he had thought up, but honestly, he was running out of ideas. This next one had to be way over the top and completely smash Gaara's next present to him in the ground.

Ah, and here it was. Naruto watched his secretary run up to him on the balcony looking out at the Hokage Monument. She seemed rather angry and upset that he wasn't in the office. However, all that the Hokage really cared about was the package that she was carrying. The package had the unmistakable wrapping paper that Gaara had been using. Naruto smiled and grabbed the box and completely ignored his secretary.

Naruto tore open the box and found himself staring at some things he would have rather his secretary not see. He quickly closed the box and took off towards his office. He ignored Miyako and continued on his path.

Once in his office with all the entrances blocked off, Naruto reopened the box and removed the thing on top. It was black. It was leather. It laced up the sides. It was pants. And Naruto was rather taken aback by this. Why would Gaara send him these? They didn't even look his size.

Another item was buried underneath the pants. A small photo album. Naruto was suddenly really interested in what he would find in this book that came along with some rather enticing pants. Cautiously, the Hokage opened the photo book. On the first page was Gaara on a chair in full Kazekage robes. The opposing page was him with his mask off. On the next page, he had his robes open, showing a bare chest. Naruto licked his lips and turned the page. His robes had come off. He was sitting there on that chair with those same leather pants and his hat. The next image was of him with one leg up and an arm around the backside of the chair. Naruto squirmed and turned the page. Gaara had removed his shoes and hung his hat off the chair, and one hand was playing with the lace up sides. The opposite page showed Gaara next to the chair with his pants pulled down just low enough to see a peak of red fuzz over the top of the pants.

Naruto squirmed again and slowly turned the page. He knew what was next. It was the only logical thing that Gaara removed his pants. Right? The page was turned. Naruto stared in shock…

The page was white… no picture… just a little writing in the bottom right corner of the last page.

"Maybe if you're a good little Hokage, I'll wear these for you.

Then, you can really unwrap me. Hold on to them until our next

"Diplomatic Meeting." I'll be seeing you.

Love, Your Sexy Kazekage"

Naruto threw the book across the room and growled. Naruto knew he would just have to show him up. He'd teach that red-haired tease not to mess with him. Naruto stood up and yelled in frustration as he picked up the pants and book and threw them back in the box. He'd just have to think of something even more tormenting than this.

(813 Words)


	10. Ten Lords aLeaping

The 12 Days of GaaNaru Christmas

X. Ten Lords a-Leaping

It wasn't until very late in the day that Gaara received his next present. He found himself in a field of sand with the canyon entrance to Suna barely visible in the distance. He had been out there since after dinner practicing his sand techniques and finding ways to improve himself. Gaara had even come up with a new way to utilize his sand to protect himself from the wind while traveling at a high speed on the same sand. The Kazekage was rather fond of the fast movements and had been playing around with it for a while.

While he was out playing in the desert, his own personal bird flew overhead and landed on the ground in front of him. The white bird was carrying a small package that was meant for Gaara. He was also holding a note with what looked to be his sister's handwriting on the envelope. Gaara bent down to the bird. The Kazekage first took the note from in the bird's beak. He squawked with joy to have his beak free again. Gaara smiled and opened the note.

"This came for you while you were out. I just sent it along.

-Temari"

Gaara took the small box and began carefully unwrapping it. Gaara smiled all the while knowing that this present from Naruto would be good. It was always a competition for Naruto so this would have to be even better than the last one that he had sent to the Hokage. He slowly opened the box and peered at the contents. This small little box contained something that he had never thought Naruto would even think to get him. Naruto was a prankster, but this was… Gaara didn't have the words.

He pulled the contents out and held them up to the sky. Sheer, completely. A full outfit and all fit into one box that was smaller than his head. Gaara examined the shirt… black, sheer, it cut at about 1/4th sleeve. Very, very short shorts that were shiny and black came out of the box next. The shorts actually looked a little too small for a human to fit into. Next, a belt with a red tail attached to it. A headband with red pointed ears on it. And the last thing was a red collar with studs and a heart-shaped tag that read "Property of Gaara-sama."

Gaara paled visibly as images ran through his head. Sure, it may have been a little mean to send those photos and the pants. But this was just evil. He could image Naruto wearing this. He could imagine the things he could do to Naruto while he was wearing this. All these images were running through the Kazekage's head. He could barely remember his name after seeing these things flash by in his mind.

Gaara shook his head and remember that there was usually a short letter enclosed in the package. He reached his hand back into the box and fished out the note. He opened it slowly because he still hadn't regained his composure and didn't want to risk tearing anything.

"Gaara, my love. I wouldn't have had to do this if you hadn't

been so completely mean to me. This is payback. Now, if you're

a good little tanuki-chan, I _may_ wear this for you on your next visit.

Love always, Naruto"

Gaara let out a whimper he hadn't meant to. That was just mean. He thought for a moment then smiled. It was okay, Gaara had already planned his next present anyway. He'd have to go on a small trip to obtain what he needed though. He scribbled a note on the back of Temari's note and sent it back to his sister. Gaara smirked. He was really going to enjoy this.

(631 Words)


	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

The 12 Days of GaaNaru Christmas

XI. Eleven Pipers Piping

Naruto tapped his pen in his desk. He was being patient. Honestly! No one was getting annoyed by his spacing out. Nearly everyone found it strange that Naruto had not snuck out of his office even once today. It was like he was waiting for a phone call from a secret lover. He had the village wondering what was wrong with him.

When Sakura came to deliver the hospital's expense records, he didn't even notice that she had walked in the room. It wasn't until she slammed the thick folder onto his desk that he jumped and looked up at his old teammate. Naruto grinned and opened the folder, thanking Sakura for some more work to do. She paled at Naruto's actions. She questioned him but he just hummed and didn't answer. Sakura left after a minute of trying to get a real response out of him.

Naruto wasn't really looking over the papers, he was just really glad to have an excuse to be in the office longer. He occasionally recognized the prices of the things the head medical ninja and her two assistants used. Naruto was getting a little irked at Tsunade-baachan, Shizune-neesan, and Sakura-san. Did they really need the most expensive supplies? Did they need to waste them on failed experiments and practice? He'd have to write a letter to Tsunade to inquire about these things.

The door flung open with a slam and Naruto jumped, a young kunoichi rushed into the room with a scroll with the Kazekage's seal on it. A scroll? Was this his present or was it an actual serious matter that had happened in Suna? Naruto demanded the scroll and dismissed the young woman from his office. He sat back down at his desk and opened the scroll. That is when he noticed something odd about the scroll, it was actually birch bark.

The Hokage carefully unrolled the bark and looked at the writing on it. It was a little smudged and looked like it was written in either charcoal or soot. Naruto's eyes scanned over the words. Tears welled up in his eyes as they continued down the page.

I love you,

Not only for what you are,

But for what I am, when I am with you.

I love you,

Not only for what you have made of yourself,

But what you are making of me.

I love you,

For the part of me that you bring out,

I love you,

For passing over all my foolish

And weak traits that you cant help but see.

I love you,

For drawing out into the light

My beauty,

That no one else has looked quite far enough to find

I love you,

For how much you have changed me

I love you,

Not only because you are perfect for me

But because you believe I am perfect for you

I love you,

And I give my oath that will never change.

- Gaara

Naruto had tears dripping down his face and pooling onto his robes. This gift was so beautiful. It had definitely been worth the wait for Naruto. He was so happy that he hadn't left his office, or it would have taken longer for him to read it. All he had to do was go out and find a frame for it. Naruto had no idea how he could top something like this. He didn't know if it was actually possible. He hadn't any thoughts on what he could give to Gaara that held equal significance. Naruto decided to write Gaara a long letter to send along with whatever he found for a gift.

With all the thinking about the last present, it hadn't even crossed Naruto's mind to wonder why or how the poem was written on birch bark.

(631 Words)


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

The 12 Days of GaaNaru Christmas

XII. Twelve Drummers Drumming

'The last present,' Naruto thought. He stood on the roof tying the letter and tiny package to the bird's leg. 'This is the last present and I know that I can't win with this… It's sad that this is the best I can do.'

Naruto looked towards the sky. It was a clear and cool morning. The wind was crisp against his skin as it flowed against him on the top of the roof. The bird would have nice morning to fly to Sunagakure. It wouldn't be too hot or too cold. At least that would be something right for the day.

Naruto couldn't explain it, but he was very much uncharacteristically depressed. Maybe he was upset at himself for not thinking of a better present. Maybe he was just lonely. He was going to attend a small Christmas party later with friends. Maybe that would cheer him up. Being around all those people usually made him feel better. Naruto nodded. Now he was sure that all he needed was to be at that party later. Still, he was abnormally miserable this Christmas day.

The Hokage took up the bird and gave it careful instructions on whom to give the message. Konoha birds were very special in that not only were train by the best trainers money could pay for, they were also specially bred from a long line of messenger birds and picked up their parents' skills. Naruto lifted the large white bird from her perch and towards the sky. He reminded her where to go--directly to the Kazekage--before throwing his arm up. The bird circled for a second and came back down and landed on a perch behind him. Naruto was greatly confused.

That is, he was greatly confused until he looked up and saw a figure with red hair and robes of white and blue standing before him. Naruto blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing things right. His mind wouldn't believe what his eyes saw. Was that Gaara really standing in front of him? When Naruto realized that he wasn't hallucinating, he ran squealing like a girl straight into Gaara's open arms. Had anyone seen the Hokage just tackle hug the Kazekage, they might have wet their pants laughing.

"Gaara! Gaara! GaaraGaaraGaara!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto," the other man whispered. "I'm so glad you never change or grow up."

"Hey," Naruto lightly hit Gaara on the shoulder from still in his arms with a laugh. Naruto pulled back, "How did you get here so fast?"

Gaara smiled at Naruto, "With the use of a new jutsu and over the course of a couple days. Didn't you wonder where the tree bark came from and why it was written in charcoal?"

Naruto blushed, "I hadn't even thought about it, honestly. I was more concerned with trying to top your present."

Gaara chuckled, "That's just like you."

Naruto told him about the Christmas party that was tonight and how he had to attend now that he was here. Naruto handed him the letter and small box but told him to wait until later to open it so that they could hurry back to his office. At his office, Naruto registered that the Kazekage had come from a diplomatic meeting and would be staying for at least overnight. He then called together his top jounin and announced that no new missions would be assigned for today. They were to spread the message downward. Naruto closed his office and left a note to his secretary who hadn't come in yet that she had the day off and he would be with the Kazekage all day.

Gaara sighed and followed the hyperactive Hokage around the village. Naruto had decided that Gaara had to catch up with everyone. They went around saying hello to everyone. People kept bowing at the two as they passed, embarrassing Naruto and honoring Gaara. The Kazekage was introduced to some of Naruto's top ninja and he even visited Konoha Academy. They visited Ino who was running the shop and Naruto bought a small violet and playfully put it in Gaara's hair. The two also crossed paths with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon who were running around aimlessly.

They had a rather eventful day catching up with a lot of people but also had a lot of quiet time near the edge of the forest under a tree. Naruto had taken a quick nap on Gaara's shoulder. The redhead had to poke and tickle the blonde awake so they weren't late for that party that he had mentioned. Naruto forced Gaara to change out of his Kage robes. Reluctantly, he agreed but refused to not wear his jacket that was white and blue with swirls lining the bottom and sleeves. Underneath were khaki pants and a plain white turtleneck. Naruto decided that an orange t-shirt and black pants and a black jacket would be enough for him.

Once they arrived at the party, lots of people jumped up to say hello to the Kazekage. They all bowed to him, which actually annoyed him because they were supposed to be actual acquaintances of his, not people below him. Of course, he got rattled with questions about why he was in Konoha, none of which he answered because Naruto always jumped in about diplomatic meetings and such. Near the end of the night when over half the people had left, Gaara sat in the corner watching his lover talk wildly with his hands to Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and a couple other people Gaara didn't recognize. It wasn't that he didn't want to converse, he just didn't want to share Naruto at the moment.

Naruto kept glancing in his direction but continued telling a story to all of his friends. Gaara had slouched more and more into his seat as time went on. Naruto had noticed this and decided to hurry up the last part of his story. He said the last sentence and while everyone was laughing, Naruto faked a great big yawn. He made excuses about having to get up early for our meeting so that Gaara could have plenty of time to get back to Sunagakure without problem.

Gaara stood silently and followed him out the door, nodding to the people as he passed. It was a short walk back to the Hokage compound. We entered the compound and Naruto led them to one specific house that seemed to be the best kept. It was obviously where Naruto lived. Gaara questioned about the other buildings, but the blonde just shrugged it off. He led the redhead to the kitchen where he began to make tea for the both of them.

"I'm sorry that you had to sit there like that. It wasn't fair to make you wait for me to be done talking to everyone. I know you had hoped to spend some alone time with me and all," Naruto sighed.

"It's alright. You had plans and I showed up unexpectedly," Gaara shrugs.

Then, the kettle started to whistle. Naruto poured tea for Gaara and himself and sat down with his mate. They sat there for quite a few hours and caught up with each other. Naruto kept heating up more water for tea. He also brought out some things to snack on. They talked about all sorts of things from paperwork to siblings and to their gifts for each other. That then brought Gaara to think about the last present that Naruto was going to send him. Naruto ran out of the kitchen and into another room, he returned with the letter and small box.

"I guess you can open those and read it now," Naruto said blushing.

Gaara opened the letter first.

_Dear Gaara,_

_I tried to find the perfect gift to give to you. You have given me such perfect gifts. I will love them and cherish them for the rest of my life. I don't know how you got these gifts to be so perfect. I could barely find ones to give back to you. I looked to find the perfect final gift for you, but found myself to be a failure._

_We all know how I feel about failing at things. I spent all night thinking about what I could get you. I wanted to beat you at your present game so badly. I couldn't come up with anything. But you know what, I don't really care that I failed at that anymore. Because while I was doing all that thinking, I realized that the best presents that you gave to me were so great because they came from your heart._

_I finally chose something that came from my heart also. I suppose that this isn't the grandest gift possible. Nor is this the most expensive, fancy new thing off the shelves. I thought that you may not understand why I chose to give you this. That's why there is this letter to accompany it._

_Open the gift now and read the rest afterwards._

Gaara did as directed and found an old looking necklace. The black cord was slightly frayed and cracked, proving its age. Two silver balls accompanied the long blue crystal in the middle. It was a beautiful necklace, Gaara had to admit, but he didn't understand why this beat up thing was so important. He noticed Naruto watching his expressions intently.

_You must be wondering why I gave you this old thing. Well, I have to tell you a story about when I was twelve. It all started after the attack of Oto and Suna. Ero-sennin enlisted me to join him on a search for the new Hokage, Tsunade-baachan. That is when he taught me about the Rasengan. I hadn't fully completed it when Tsunade-baachan and I got into a fight about what the title of Hokage meant. She told me that to be a Hokage was to be a fool. I challenged her on that. I told her that I would be Hokage some day and that I demanded the title to be respected._

_She gave me a week after our extremely short battle to properly learn the Rasengan on the condition that she would become Hokage and give me her necklace if I did. She didn't believe that I could do it at such a young age because only my father and Jiraiya had ever pulled it off. Turns out, Orochimaru and Kabuto were there trying to coerce Tsunade-baachan into healing Orochimaru. There was a big fight, and I ended up using a completed Rasengan on Kabuto. So, Tsunade-baachan gave me the necklace as she promised and became Hokage._

_The story behind the necklace is more than that. Shizune told me that the necklace belonged to the first Hokage, who was Tsunade-baachan's grandfather. She gave the necklace to her little brother, Nawaki, the day he became a genin along with a kiss charm of good luck on the forehead. The next day, he died on a mission. Later, she gave the necklace to her boyfriend Dan, who was Shizune's uncle, with the same kiss charm. He also died soon afterwards. When she gave the necklace to me, she kissed me on the forehead, too. Yet, I didn't die. I became the Hokage like her brother and boyfriend had wanted to._

_So you see, I want you to have this. I know that you have no ambitions to become Hokage because you're already Kazekage and you got to that position way before me. The reason that I want you to have this is because of all that it means to so many people. I believe you are the one who deserves this most. You've been so strong over the years. You have come so far on so little. I think you deserve the respect of everyone in the world because of that. You used to say that I was your inspiration for being what you are… Now, I think that you're my inspiration._

_I love you._

_Naruto_

Gaara looked up at Naruto in disbelief. He stood from the table and walked over to Naruto. Naruto stared at the redhead wondering what his reaction was to the necklace gift. Gaara grabbed the necklace as he made his way around the table. He shoved the necklace into Naruto's face. The blonde's face fell, his present wasn't wanted.

"Don't misunderstand," Gaara said calmly. "Put it on me."

Naruto stood quickly from his chair, knocking said wooden object over on the floor. He eagerly took the necklace out of Gaara's hand. With a wide grin on his face, he wrapped his arms around Gaara and clasped the necklace behind him. Out of instinct, he leaned forward and kissed Gaara on the forehead. When Naruto returned to his feet, he blushed and realized what he had done. Gaara just smiled at him and took his hand in his own.

"I think its time for bed," Gaara whispered.

Naruto just nodded and led Gaara by hand into his bedroom. In there, they both stripped down to their boxers and crawled into the big fluffy bed on opposite sides. Naruto curled up to Gaara and rested his head on his chest while playing with the silky strands of maroon. Gaara pulled Naruto closer into a tight embrace. Naruto leaned his head up and pressed his lips against Gaara's softly. The redhead sighed into the kiss and reached his hand up to cup his lover's cheek. Naruto pulled back and they found themselves staring into each other's eyes. Gaara smiled and Naruto smiled back.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto."

"Merry Christmas, Gaara."

And again their lips found each other. Through the night, tongues clashed, lips were smashed, and sweat dripped off of their naked bodies. It was all really a private affair between the Hokage and the Kazekage and no one else needed to know the details of their relationship. These special moments were for Naruto and Gaara alone. They didn't have much time together, but they hardly wasted a second. No one may ever know if they tried out their outfits together or if they simply kissed all night. Either way, neither of the young men got any sleep that night.

(2,369 Words)


End file.
